Entre Príncipes y Princesas
by HittaineUchiha
Summary: Tal vez una mirada lo diga todo, pero esta noche, significa aún más esa mirada ...Las máscaras pueden engañar, pero el corazón no...//One-Shot..


**Entre Príncipes y Princesas**

Su pálida mano se posó en el barandal de la gigante escalera del gran salón, topándose con gente disfrazada al estilo; edad media. Adoraba esos vestidos con encajes extraños, colores peculiares; al estilo antiguo.

Ella no quería ir, pero su mejor amiga Ino la obligo, según esta que estaría sola en el baile. Nada que ver, Sakura podía ver bailar a Ino con Gaara en medio de la pista de baile, dejando a Sakura sola en las escaleras.

Bajaba las escaleras lentamente tocando delicadamente el barandal de estas... parecía que el tiempo y el espacio se habían detenido y que todas las miradas enmascaradas se posaban en ella... Traía un vestido color beige en capas de la cintura para abajo, en la cintura lo adornaba una flor delicadamente acomodada. El vestido era sin mangas, lo que permitía que su piel reluciera con el toque de la luz. El vestido parecía hecho a su misma medida, amoldandose a la figura de su cuerpo, era tan largo que le cubría los pies y dejaba un pedazo libre ondeando por los suelos.

Creyó que las escaleras se le hacían eternas y que en su entrada triunfal cometería un error, no fue así. Sus tacones beige terminaron de recorrer la escalera y estaba ella, con todas las miradas encima.

Estaba decidida de que esta era una noche divertida y haría lo que cualquier adolescente de 16 años haría: divertirse. Lo que le hizo recordar las palabras de su mejor amiga Ino

Nadie que la viera reconocería que la hermosa chica enmascarada, era Haruno Sakura; nadie lo sabia. Sus brillantes ojos jade, que relucían grandes e infantiles detrás de esa máscara. Aquella máscara que molestaba a tantos chicos ya que no dejaba mostrar el rostro de la chica, era de un dorado brillante con pequeños detalles resaltados. En el lado izquierdo de esta, había un velo elevado por metales tan finos que no se veían, aunque sí se observaban los brillos dorados que este emitía...dejando a la chica, incluso más hermosa

-----_FLASH BACK-----_

_-No iré al baile- respondió, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama._

_-Sakura tienes que ir- dijo Ino en tono molesto- y no te estoy preguntando._

_-¿Para que quieres que vaya? Solo te pegaras a Gaara y me dejaras en una esquina- dijo, Ino alzo el dedo para contradecir, pero Sakura la interrumpió- y no digas que no es cierto, porque es verdad. ¿Recuerdas la ves que me dijiste que querías ir a cine con migo y Hinata? Y termino yendo Naruto y Gaara y yo sin pareja. ¿Y recuerdas la ves que…?-_

_-Vale, Vale. Ya entendí tu punto, pero esta es la perfecta oportunidad para conocer gente ¿Verdad, Hinata?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa._

_Las 2 dirigieron sus caras hacia la chica de cabellos azabaches que se encontraba sentada en la silla del escritorio de Ino._

_-Cl.. Claro que si- dijo Hinata_

_- Vale, vale es la ultima ves que hago Ino- dijo Sakura dándose por vencida._

_-Veras que esta noche no la podras olvidar- dijo Ino_

_----FIN DEL FLASH BACK------_

Sakura camino hasta la mesa que le correspondía a Ino, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke.

Se sonrojó bajo la mascara que llevaba, tan solo al haberlo recordado a él.

Sus grandes ojos jade se posaron en un chico que la mirada desde la mesa del ponche. Traía un esmoquin negro, con una corbata y una mascara negra con unos toques color plateado que brillaban. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón y su cabello azabache. Lo curioso era que ella no sabía quien era.

El chico la observaba con una sonrisa, acercándose más a ella. La chica sentía que la sangre subía y se posaba en sus mejillas. El chico misterioso se colocó frente a ella ofreciéndole su mano.

-¿Me concedes este baile?- preguntó, Sakura solo soltó una pequeña risa y le cedió su mano al caballero.

El muchacho la llevo al centro de la pista de baile, posando su mano derecha en la cintura de la chica y su otra mano agarraba la izquierda de Sakura posándola en el aire. Sakura acomodo su mano en el hombro del muchacho y dejo que el fuera el guía del baile.

Sakura, quería saber quien era el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Y tuvo que romper el silencio.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó. Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar un brillo de emoción, moría por saber la respuesta.

-Alguien- dijo el con una sonrisa de malicia.

-No planeas decirme tu nombre ¿Verdad?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Exactamente- dijo el

-¿Y me responderías algunas que no tengan que ver con tu verdadera personalidad?- volvió a interrogarlo.

-Por supuesto- volvió a decir el.

-¿Te conozco?-

-Sí-

-¿Hemos hablado?

-Sí

-¿Qué sabes sobre mí?-

-Lo suficiente-

Sakura abrió la boca, ¿Cómo este desconocido sabia de ella?

-¿Quiénes son tus mejores amigos?

-Estas arruinando el juego- dijo riéndose

-Mmm... buena excusa.- dijo ella- ¿Cómo…?

Pero fue interrumpida, porque los labios delicados del muchacho se posaron en los de ella, era un beso simple dado con cariño y amor. El primer beso de Sakura.

Dejaron de bailar y el muchacho retiro su mano derecha de la cintura de Sakura, la subió hasta su cabeza, jalando el hilo de la mascara y dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro.

Sakura estaba boquiabierta y no podía reaccionar.

-Desde un principio sabía que eras tu Haruno Sakura…- dijo Sasuke Uchiha.

Definitivamente, ella sí sabía quien era él, y tendría tiempo de sobra para descubrirlo, pues presentía que así sería.


End file.
